


Welcome to Fatherhood

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dad Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 06, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Stiles just wants to know when the universe decided to make Derek and him dads.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	Welcome to Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friend Matt, who wanted Derek and Stiles helping Liam with his control. And I was happy to write it because I am craving Stiles and Liam friendship where Stiles is like a dad figure to him.
> 
> Also note, I have not, and will not, watch anything past season 3 so sorry if there are any errors.

Stiles just wants to know when the universe decided to make Derek and him dads.

He’s not angry about it. Doesn’t really care. (That’s a lie, he does care. Stiles is a carer. Like a Care Bear, he would have called himself Grumpy Bear because being an adult was exhausting and Stiles had kind of become a grouch, except Derek still held the crown for being the grouchiest werewolf in town. So Stiles was more like the Funshine Bear, but if Funshine grew up, got a job and was tired all the time.) But that’s not the point, the point is that Stiles is a little confused about the universe but doesn’t have the time to ponder it.

Tonight was the full moon, and Stiles only had two things on his mind. Delicious food and some hot hanky panky with his even hotter werewolf boyfriend, Derek Hale. Stiles’s plan was to lick the salt off of Derek’s backside and then cuddle the man until morning-or afternoon. Full moon sex gets pretty wild.

Stiles was at the grocery store grabbing last minute groceries for Derek only to turn around when he felt the presence of someone standing next to him.

“Liam.” He blinked at the teenager who was staring back at him like a lost puppy.

“Hi, Stiles.” Liam glanced down at Stiles’s hand where he was a bag of pepperonis. “What are you planning on doing with that?”

“Derek and I are going to make homemade pizza.” Stiles explains, setting the pepperoni into his basket and moving down to the cheese section. Liam followed after him.

He pauses to look at the different shredded bags of mozzarella, Liam standing by his side and watching like he was some guard dog. Guard wolf? Actually, Stiles thinks Liam is more like a chihuahua, angry all the time. A little ball or rage. So angry. Blinking out of his inner monologue, Stiles picks up two of the same bags because he knows Derek will eat more than one whole pizza. 

Liam shifts next to him, and Stiles lets out a sigh.

“Liam, would you like to have dinner with Derek and I?” 

The teenager looks like Stiles just told him Christmas was coming early, “Really? I would love that. I didn’t have any plans tonight so this is perfect.”

“Uh-huh. Liam, do you know what tonight is?”

The teenager tilts his head to the side like a confused puppy-Stiles really needs to think of some other metaphors that do not relate to wolves, dogs and other canines-and says, “The Super Bowl?”

“No. That’s in  _ February _ , Liam. Tonight is the full moon.” He resigns himself for another night of joyous sex and solitude ruined by a puppy eyed teenager.

This wasn’t the first time Liam had done this, oh no-this wasn’t even the second time. Hell, Stiles lost count after six, mostly because he would forget and then remembered at random times. He squints his eyes at Liam’s face because the kid looks all too happy to be spending the full moon with Stiles and his boyfriend. Which weird-doesn’t Liam have something going on with Theo? Stiles doesn’t keep track of the pack anymore, mostly just stands on the sidelines with Derek.

Scott can call them pack as much as he wants to, and Stiles will still call him his brother. But to use the term pack with Scott, he would use the phrase lightly.

“Oh right.” Liam shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, like he hasn’t been struggling with control for months now. “It’s cool. I can handle it.”

Stiles purses his lips and hums thoughtfully, “Fine. Well then go ahead and grab another bag of pepperoni’s, I’ll be at the register checking out. Hurry up or you’re walking to the loft.”

“Ok!” Liam disappears after that and Stiles takes his basket and the few items in there to checkout. A minute of silence before Liam is at his side again and setting the bag down on the belt.

Stiles pays and lets Liam carry the bags, ignoring the weird look the cashier gives him as they leave the store. Liam messes with the radio on the drive to the loft until it’s settled on a rock station, and then leans back to stare out the window.

Entering the loft Stiles is immediately greeted with Derek wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey Derek, we’ve got a guest with us tonight.” Stiles turns his head to kiss Derek’s cheek, rubbing his lips against the softness of his beard before taking a step back. As much as Stiles would love just to jump on this man and suck face with him, he’s not going to because he knows how Derek feels about PDA in front of other people. And Stiles is all about making Derek feel comfortable.

“Liam.” The man gives the teenager a nod, and then glances down at the bags in his hands. “Have you ever made homemade pizza before?”

Liam shakes his head, “Nope. My step dads too busy with work and so is my mom, we usually have leftovers or take out.”

Derek makes a face at that, and Stiles can immediately tell that the older man is gonna take Liam under his wing. If there’s one thing Derek is prone to do, it’s giving people the silent treatment and taking in outcast teenagers with issues.

“I’m gonna finish up my report while you two pretend to be on Iron Chef in the kitchen.” He kisses Derek’s cheek, “These cases aren’t going to solve themselves.”

He glances once more over his shoulder to find Derek helping Liam unload the groceries in the kitchen counter. Settling down on the couch, Stiles boots up his laptop while shifting through the folders he left on the coffee table. Most of them were supernatural related which is why Stiles picked them, and the other two were just human murders. He enjoyed being an intern for the FBI but couldn’t wait to finally become an agent because desk work was boring. 

Although, he did get immense satisfaction when he solved a case that’s been cold for a few years, and his superiors stare at him like he’s a magician.

Not a magician, but he is a  _ spark _ .

Clacking away at his computer, Stiles doesn’t realize how much time has passed until he’s finished up with the last file and hears the timer go off in the oven.

“Stiles, dinners ready!” Liam calls excitedly.

“Ok! I’m just going to send these off and I’ll be done.” He types in a few more things and then hits send, before shutting his laptop and putting the files into his bag. Wiping off his pants when he stands up, Stiles crosses the room towards the kitchen where he watches Derek teach Liam the best way to cut hot pizza. “You two look like you’re having loads of fun.”

He’s only teasing, but a smile forms on his face when Liam ducks his head and looks embarrassed a little bit, “We made three pizzas, the third ones still cooking but the first two are ready to eat.”

Derek stops Liam before he can pick up a slice, “Maybe you should wait for it to cool off first, instead of burning your mouth.”

“I’m a werewolf, it’ll just heal.” Liam shrugs off.

“Yeah, but it’s still a bitch when you burn yourself. There’s no need to rush good food.” Derek settles down into a seat at the table.

The teenager huffs and sets the slice of pizza back down, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

“How’s school been going for you, Liam? I hope you’ve been keeping your grades up.” Stiles pokes, tapping his fingers on the table and grinning when Derek interlaces their fingers together.

Liam perks up at the question, “I have actually, Theo’s been helping me with my math homework and Lydia has been tutoring me on chemistry. I got a B on my last test in economics and Coach said he was happy that I was trying to stay on the team.” He then glanced at his hands and then back up, “There’s going to be a lacrosse game next Friday actually, and Coach said I could play front line.”

“That’s great!” Stiles squeezes Derek’s fingers. “I’m sure you’ll kick ass, just make sure not to go overboard.”

Taking a bite out of his pizza, Liam asks, “Actually, I was wondering if you both wanted to come and watch me play.” 

Chewing on his own pizza, Stiles glances over at Derek who’s looking right back at him. The man gives him a single eyebrow raise which to anyone else they wouldn’t understand what he was saying, but to Stiles he can tell the man is perfectly saying  _ ‘I’m ok with going if you are.’ _ Stiles thinks about it, making sure he won’t get bogged down with work and then nods his head.

“We should be able to come. As long as I finish up with work in time.” Stiles takes a bite out of his pizza and winces at the heat of it. It was hot but damn was this pizza so damn good tasting.

“Cool.” Liam looks like he’s about to bounce out of his seat and Stiles holds back the urge to laugh at the sight the Beta makes.

When they finish their pizza the moon is higher in the sky and Liam is practically vibrating out of his skin. Derek sighs and pulls on his shoes before giving a nudge to Stiles.

“Come on.”

“Ugh, it’s going to be cold though.” He whines but puts on his shoes without a fight. “I’m stealing your leather jacket.”

Derek snorts and opens the loft door for the three of them, and then leads them outside to the Camaro. Derek drives them out to where the Hale house used to stand but had been demolished a few years back. All that was left was the base of the house where Derek planned on reconstructing the place again.

“Liam, how’s your control been?” Stiles finally pops the question and watches as Liam’s face falls.

“Shitty.” Liam scratches at his hair, his eyes already shining their bright yellow color from the power of the moon. “Theo’s been trying to help but...it hasn’t been going so well to be honest.”

_ Theo. _ Stiles is never going to understand why Scott let that jackass join his pack or why everyone just up and forgot the guy was a killer. Stiles had his downs and even more downs after being possessed but Theo wasn’t really being forced to kill people when he’d done it. And he was aware Liam had a thing going on with the other Beta, and Stiles was against it but since Liam wasn’t his Beta he wasn’t going to say anything.

Well, he’ll say something but only to Derek because he trusted the man more than he trusted anyone else.

“What’s your anchor?” Derek leans against the hood of the Camora, showing off his own control under the pull of the full moon.

“I’ve been using the one technique that you guys showed me with the amulet, the Sun, the Moon, the Truth. It was working for a while but then it just kind of didn’t work.” Liam kicks at the dirt with his shoes, “I think I used up all the magic in the amulet.”

Holding back the chuckle Stiles feels coming, Stiles sighs and turns to look at Derek, “Well, you’re the werewolf master here. Teach him your moves, Master Shifu.”

Derek glares at Stiles who only snickers back and then steps forward, he holds his hand out and lets his claws slide out. 

“I want you to focus on something that makes you happy or grounded. A memory or a feeling that makes you feel like you’re in the present.” Derek tells him. Liam holds his hand out to try and follow Derek but his claws don’t come out.

Growling, Liam tries again and grows frustrated when nothing happens, “I can’t think of anything. What’s your anchor?”

“Anger used to be what helped me control my shift. The anger I felt after my family died, the anger I held inside of me at myself and at Kate for what she did.” Derek explains gently.

“And now?”

“Stiles is my anchor. Whenever I feel like I’m losing myself to the shift, I think about him and I feel myself coming back in control.” Stiles smiles at his boyfriend and tries to ignore the fact his cheeks are probably blushing.

“Isn’t it bad to use someone as your anchor?”

“Not necessarily. I love my family and the emotions I felt after their death stuck with me for a long time, but that anger went away after a while. And I realized I didn’t need to hold onto it anymore because I was happier, and less angry. Stiles has been there by my side for a long time, he’s helped me through a lot and when I realized he was my anchor it just made sense.”

“Because you love him?” Liam raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. But also because I  _ trust _ him, and to me, trust is more important than love.” Derek sighs, “What makes you feel safe, Liam? Is it when you're home with your family? With the pack? Friends? Think of that, think of what makes you happy and hold onto that emotion.”

Stiles watches as Liam nods his head and gets this concentrated look on his face, the Beta’s forehead scrunches up as he thinks hard and long on what Derek told him. He holds out his hand again and the claws finally slide out.

“I did it!” 

Walking over, Stiles puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder to congratulate him, “Good job, dude! Whenever the full moon comes around or you’re feeling like you’re out of control just think of that moment you just felt.”

“I knew you could do it.” Derek ruffles Liam’s hair, laughing when Liam swipes at his hand.

The teenagers face falls after a moment, and Stiles is worried that they said something wrong.

“Is it bad that I didn’t choose my parents? I love them and I feel safe with them but it’s not strong enough to keep me anchored.” 

Usually, Stikes wouldn’t pester someone one what they’re anchor was because to werewolves their anchor was held close in secret. But with Liam he wanted the kid to feel safe and sure of himself, so he didn’t worry about whether or not he made the right choice.

“What makes you feel safe?”

“You. And Derek. Eating dinner with you guys and hanging out at the loft.” Liam answers, “Is that bad? Scott’s my Alpha, and he’s supposed to be the one I feel safest with him. But my wolf feels different when I’m at the loft with you guys, like I’m with family. Am I replacing my parents!?”

Stiles feels his eyebrows shoot you at that confession, and he looks to Derek for help. Except the other man looks about as lost as him, so Stiles sighs and takes up the duty of being the one to calm the teenage werewolf down.

“Hey, it’s ok, dude. Derek and I aren’t replacing your parents, they’re always going to be your parents and that’s final. If you feel safer with us that’s fine too, no ones going to yell at you for that. Family is family, whether it be blood or by the bonds you’ve formed with other people. Scott isn’t my biological brother, but I still think of him as my brother. And Lydia, she’s like the sister I never thought I had.” Stiles explains, “If Derek and I make you safe, then consider us like your second set of parents. Your gay dads, if you will.”

“Dads, seriously? We’re not  _ that _ old, Stiles.” Derek grunts next to him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well of course,  _ I’m _ not that old. You however look like you could be everyone in the pack's father.” Stiles snickers at the affronted look Derek gets across his face.

“Does that include you? Because I don’t think I’d like to be dating any of my family.”

“Oh, fuck no. I’m your young, devilishly handsome lover who you ran off with.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Anyways, not the point. Liam, if Derek and I are your anchor, that’s ok. I am happy to be your gay dad. And so is Derek.”

“No I’m not.”

“I don’t have to be a werewolf to hear the lie in your voice.” Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Don’t you two have some rabbits to chase or something? I brought a book with me so I could read while you too made friends with the scared woodland life in the preserve.”

Derek rolls his eyes and tugs Stiles by the shirt to press a kiss to his lips, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

He walks around the car and starts stripping himself down, so when he comes around he’s in his wolf form.

“Wow.” Liam gasps, crouching down as Derek approaches them. “I almost forgot you could turn into a wolf. Man, you’re so cool.”

Derek woofs and licks Liam’s cheek before tugging on his shirt, he runs around them in circles for a bit and then comes over to lick Stiles’s hand.

“Oh no, I’ll kiss you on the head but I am not kissing you on the mouth. That’s gross.” Stiles pats Derek’s head, scratching behind his boyfriend's ear because he knows he likes it. Even when the werewolf denies it. “Now off with you two, I need my peace and quiet.”

He hears a snort from Derek who bites at his pants gently, before running off into the woods. Liam jumps up, glancing back at Stiles and then back to where Derek ran off to. The teenager surprised him by pulling Stiles into a hug and then chasing after Derek in the woods. 

Standing there blinking at the vacant area where Liam was standing, Stiles shakes himself out of his stupor and smiles.

_ Yeah _ , he thinks to himself,  _ we can totally rock this fatherhood thing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!
> 
> If I’m missing any tags please tell me because I had no idea how to tag this.


End file.
